Goal Game
In many Kirby games, there is a goal game at the end of each stage. These were simple mini-games in which the player recieves some prizes, like bonus points, food, or 1UPs. By game ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land At the end of each level (excluding boss levels), Kirby will appear and fall onto a cloud (sparkling, star-decorated platform in the remake). The player is directed to press the A Button, and depending on the timing of this press, Kirby will bounce up to a platform with a number (7 worst, 1 best) on it. Kirby will then do his signature dance and a 2nd Kirby will hold up a sign with a number of points (or a 1-up Kirby if lands on the "1" platform). ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra ''Dyna Blade In every stage (except Dyna Blade's Nest and the Trial Rooms), there is a goal game. First, Kirby falls into a cannon operated by three other Kirbys. Then a gauge appears which fill up and will turn red. If the red bar reaches the end of the gauge, it will return to the beginning of the gauge. If the player pushes the A, B, X or Y button, Kirby will be shot out of the cannon. As Kirby gets launched, he flies through some enemies (giving him some bonus points), and receives some other rewards (like a 1up) depending on how far he flies. Kirby's Dream Land 3 The goal game starts after finishing any regular level. Kirby (and Gooey if there are two players) are put in a small room where there are items including 1UPs and various Food under 1 layer of floor tiles. Jumping on the tile on top of the item gets the player the item. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards After the completion of each non-boss level, the goal game starts. It consists of a picnic mat in a location which changes depending on the level just completed, with assorted Food, Stars (Yellow = 1 pt, Red = 3pt, Green = 5 pt), an Enemy Info card, a Maxim Tomato, and a 1UP. Pressing A fixes Kirby's direction and the timing of the second press determines how far he jumps. The objective is to land on the item desired. If Kirby didn't manage to get anything he is shown crying. Otherwise he munches on the food or lifts up any other item happily. Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Kirby flies through an area on the Warp Star filled with 1UPs and various types of food. The goal is to collect what is desired while avoiding obstructions in the form of concrete blocks before time runs out. If one of the blocks is hit, control will be lost for about a second, although Kirby takes no damage. Kirby: Canvas Curse Dash Jump is the goal game in ''Kirby Canvas Curse. Kirby starts off a launch pad, and the player has a very limited amount of Rainbow Line to get Kirby as far as possible. Every 100 inches travelled nets the player 10 stars, so every 1,000 inches equals a 1UP. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Kirby starts off in a regular rotating Cannon, with either Food, 1UP or nothing on eight platforms around it. The speed of rotation is randomized at the end of each level. Firing Kirby towards the platform nets whichever item Kirby flies through. Category:Mini-games